Coming Out of the Cupboard
by korasami
Summary: See what I did there? Yeah. Hermione and Ron's reaction to Harry's sexuality and current lover. Forever lover. Of course, Drarry is endgame. Totally. HPDM. Not exactly Ron bashing, but Ron's a bit of an ass. I have no idea how long this will be.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hello again. I'm dusting off my Microsoft Works Word Processor and writing a fanfic. Yay, right?

I really hate that I have to do this, but it appears that I must in case I offend religious homophobes who are dumb enough to click on (let alone search for) this. This story contains references to SLASH. But the reader/my kidnapper would laugh at me and decide I was too ignorant of the world to let me die).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I apologize for the lack of beta.

I'd like to thank Spotify, and their vast collection of songs (cought.A.T.) that inspired me, as well as the awesomeness that is 2/Jamie. Oh Cheesus, yes. t.A.T.u+2/Jamie=Happy Anna.

AND WE COMMENCE!

Coming Out of the Cupboard

"Where have you been?"

The question was delivered to Harry Potter the moment he entered the Gryffindor common room. The speaker had been Hermione Granger, or course. She had to know Harry's exact location at all hours, for reasons unknown. Although, perhaps, her worry did have a backing. If she knew where he _had_ truly been…

But that was, of course, impossible. How could she have known. It's not like broom cupboards had windows.

"The kitchens," Harry half lied, loosening his tie while trying to walk past his friend. "Ask Dobby, if you don't believe me." He had been to the kitchens, at first. That was _their_ usual meeting place. They needed to get their whipped cream somewhere, as the Room of Requirement didn't supply food.

Hermione sighed, her eyes softening. "This is the third time this week. Why?"

Ah. So she did know something. Why couldn't everyone be as oblivious as Ron Weasley?

"I know you're seeing someone. I don't know who, and I'll try to play dumb around Ron. But I worry for you. I rarely see you anymore! And when I do, you're always fighting with the Slytherins."

Harry repressed a snort. At least she hadn't figured-

"…it's a Slytherin, isn't it?" she whispered. "You're seeing a Slytherin. It would make sense, I suppose. All that sexual tension…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes widening. Harry flinched. She knew.

"Oh, Harry!" the brunette cried, latching her arms around his neck. Harry noted, in the heat of it all, that he was a good two inches shorter. "It's…it's _Draco_, isn't it! Is it?"

Harry bit his lip. Denying it would be so much easier. He wouldn't have to deal with the hate from his friends, the constant shunning that would most definitely result if he admitted. He knew the Wizarding World's view on his sexuality, never mind the Muggle World, where Hermione had been raised with the constant gay-bashing.

"I'm so happy for you two."

_What?_

"I always thought you'd end up together at some point. Don't worry, Harry, I'm totally okay with it…"

_What?_

"…although I can't say the same for Ron. He's rather close-minded about everything, really…"

_What?  
><em>"What?" Harry finally voiced. "I mean, it's not that I appreciate your-honestly surprising-support…how did you even know…?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. "Harry. I've known both of you for _seven years_. That's a long time to know someone. I've seen the both of you, together…and although homosexuality is frowned upon in the Wizarding World, I've heard all of Lavender and Parvati's squeals about how you two'd be the hottest couple Hogwarts could ever house."

"I…really?"

"Yes. Although I don't know if you should go public…but that's your decision."

A relieved smile appeared on Harry's mouth. "What ever would I do without you?"

"You'd fail nearly all your classes, that's what."

"Harry, mate, what you keep looking at?"

That, along with the accompanying (rather bony) elbow nudge, brought Harry back to Earth. Not that he'd ever left. But it made him realize the fact that his eyes were drifting in the direction of the Slytherin table, onto a very noticeable blonde…

"It's nothing, Ron. Just wondering…what crap D…Malfoy's gonna pull today. He's been awfully quiet since we returned for the retake."

Ron snorted. "He's just being his usually poncy self. (Harry flinched here.) Probably relishing in the fact that he's got us all worried about his next dastardly move."

"Or, he's grown up. Maybe he's too mature to start fights with his childish year mates." Hermione pointed out

"He's definitely grown, though not in height-" Harry began to mutter, a dreamy look flittering on his face, but was interrupted by an aggravated Ron.

"-but in ego, I agree!"

Hermione gave Harry an amused look. "I didn't need to hear that."

Harry blushed, and Ron, who had the impression that he was the center of the conversation, carried on with his rant.

"I suppose it is very obvious. I mean, look at him! He's looking at us, probably planning to kidnap and molest us!"

"I can think of one person at this table who'd enjoy that!" Hermione teased. "Oh, Draco," she started in a falsetto, "faster, faster!"

Ron looked startled. "Wait, what?"

Hermione snickered. "Oh, yeah. But you'll never guess who."

"Oh, Draco hates topping," Harry dismissed, distracted by the pools of onyx that were pouring into his own eyes.

Have you ever been having a conversation in a crowded room? If you have, you must know how loud it is. In order to be heard, you speak louder than normal.

Have you ever been having said conversation, and, without your realization, the whole room grows quiet? If you have, you must know that you _have_ to had say that one thing, that inappropriate joke, or that one secret, during that time period. And how unbelievably awkward it is when you realize that everyone heard you.

So you see, this was one of those times, and the Great Hall was absolutely shell-shocked, save the two star-crossed lovers.

Hermione coughed. "Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, dazed.

"Do you know what you just said?"

"Yeah," Harry repeated. "I said, 'yeah'."

"Well, before that. You said, uh…"

"What the bloody hell do you mean, _'Draco hates topping'_?" Ron exploded, spittle flying from his mouth.

Well, that brought our boys out of their fantasy.

"Weasel? What are you…?" A confused (and blushing) Draco Malfoy sneered.

The whole hall broke out in conversation. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Never!

Well, that statement appeared to be false.

Uh, yeah. I might continue it, but probably not. I mean, I'm not exactly the best at logging in, other than to update. Just tell me in a review!

Oh, by the way, my computer doesn't recognise the word "poncy". Huh. I guess I've never typed it before. (Isn't that suprising, not at all). Oh, and I'll fix any formatting errors in the morning. It's 1am here!

Minty XD


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE****I'm just fixing the formatting; I have no idea why the indentation didn't work...

UPDATE 2****OK I GIVE UP on the formatting! I'm just double spacing it!

Sorry it took so long! I've had this written for awhile.

Wow, y'all are just supermegafoxyawesomehot! All these reviews/views/follows/favorites! I have absolutely no confidence in my writing (if my language arts grade is anything to go by) so all this praise is really amazing. Reviews mean so much to me. I don't mean "haha I need reviews so I can brag, review or die", but just hearing all these good things are unexplainably the best feeling in the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other thing that may be recognizable.

Alright…Chapter Two of Coming Out of the Cupboard!

"What do you mean, 'Draco hates topping'?"

"Well, it's true. I mean, we switch occasionally, but..."

A snort, followed by a giggle, came from Hermione.

"Harry? Do you realize what you just said?"

Harry looked up from his dreamy state. "I…" he started, confused for a moment. It wasn't long until his face paled, eyes wide. "Oh shit."

"Please tell me you were joking," Ron hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose in…disgust?

_Oh, no. This can't be happening!_

"Well, you see—"

"Oh, give him a break, Weasel. I am simply irresistible, after all."

_He is so gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?_

Draco Malfoy sneered at the Gryffindors. "I can't believe you Gryffindorks were that oblivious. All of Slytherin knows."

"And isn't that a story you prudes would love to hear!" Blaise Zabini called, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooo!" Lavender Brown squealed.

"We'd totally love to hear that story!" Parvati nodded, eyes wide with excitement.

Ron looked appalled. "You actually support this–this–"

"It's really hot," Hermione sighed, a far away look on her face. "I mean, really. The two sexiest guys in school in a secret relationship!"

Ron just sat there, dumbfounded. Draco and Harry shared a look of amusement. The rest of the hall burst into conversation, all on the same topic. The defeater of the Dark Lord and a Death Eater?

"I think we broke him," Harry laughed, waving a hand in front of his, well, broken friend.

"You want to break _it_ more?" his boyfriend leered, causing the girls at the table to swoon. A sly smile slid onto Harry's face.

"Of course."

They leaned forward. Once again, the whole hall was silent. The teachers all had a look of relief in their eyes. Galleons were exchanged between students and teachers alike. And then, their lips met.

It was a rather awkward position, at first. Harry was sitting, pushing himself up with the palms of his hands. He was also leaning slightly over Ron, who appeared to be rather disturbed by the whole display, his face tinged with the green of repulsion. Hermione, who sat on the other side of Harry, giggled uncharacteristically, while Lavender and Parvati were practically panting between every squeal. Dean and Seamus looked at the boys with interest, Neville looked uncomfortable, and Colin was snapping away on his camera.

The kiss had began softly, but had quickly escalated into a passion-filled display. Draco had placed a pale hand to Harry's jaw, who, now propped up on one palm, wound his free hand around Draco's neck. Moans could be heard in the near-silence (although not all of them had come from the boys). When it was obvious that tongues were intertwining, Ginny Weasley stood up and huffed out of the room.

After a few metaphorical hours, the couple broke apart. The occasional whisper could be heard, as well as a few more coins clinking.

The hall resumed their morning as if nothing happened. Sure, some were still gossiping about the kiss ("Ooo!" Lavender squealed to Parvati and Hermione, "Let's call it 'Drarry'!"), others were muttering disapprovingly ("It's just wrong," Zarcharias Smith was drawling to whoever would listen, "did they really have to do that in here?"), and a few girls were just disappointed ("What does he see in Malfoy?" Romilda Vane could be heard sobbing, "I'm much more attractive than that evil Slytherin!").

But Harry and Draco were staring lovingly into each others eyes. They felt as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Of course, they would have to dead with the reporters later, but that's a river they would cross when they got there.

"Bet you 50 galleons we'll be on the front cover of at least two newspapers," Harry challenged as he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend.

"You're on, Potter!" Draco muttered, lacing their fingers together publicly for the first time.

* * *

><p>The Daily Prophet, page 1<p>

SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, GAY?  
>By Rita Skeeter, photograph courtesy of Colin Creevey.<p>

What you've all been hearing is true–Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, is not only homosexual, but in a relationship with none other than the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. They came out publicly yesterday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which both boys are currently attending in their 7th year retake, during breakfast.

Witnesses say that it seemed to be an accident, the confession brought by a slip of the tongue.

"It was always going to happen," Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and friend to Malfoy, commented. "I mean, they had this tension wherever they went. Something broke the hippogriff's back, and they ended up shagging in a broom cupboard. You know, the one on the fourth floor next to that creepy painting of Medusa."

Both Potter and Malfoy were unavailable for comment.

* * *

><p>Witch Weekly, page 1<p>

WITCH WEEKLY'S HOTTEST CELEBRITIES TAKEN–BY EACHOTHER!  
>By Iris Manz, photograph courtesy of Collin Creevey<p>

The rumors are true! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, voted Witch Weekly's first and second hottest teen celebrities, respectively, are secret lovers! Well, their relationship is not-so-secret anymore, because the couple kissed yesterday morning during breakfast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
>The couple's fellow students had mixed feelings on the pairing. Ronald Weasley, Potter's best friend, was described as "obnoxiously appalled", while his sister, Ginevra, stormed out of the Great Hall in a furious rage. Note that Potter and the female Weasley had previously been in an unsuccessful relationship. Could the Boy-Who-Lived's sexuality be the cause of their breakup?<p>

"Actually, no," Harry Potter himself told me during my visit of the school. "I was worried for her safety at the time, because Voldemort was likely to target people close to me. And I'm bisexual, so the only reason we didn't get back together was lack of passion. I just didn't feel anything for her anymore."

Cont. on page 12.

* * *

><p>"See Draco? I told you we were popular. And those aren't the only articles! We're also on the front page of Magical Men, Spellbound, and WizzToday! Oh, and 'Mione said that we're on page four of the Quibbler."<p>

"That's wonderful. I'm going to kill Blaise."

"Violence is never the answer, Dray. And I think you owe me 50 galleons!"

"I–alright. Next time we go to Diagon Alley."

"Great!" Harry placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Christmas hols are in a few weeks! I'll need to go shopping!"

"You're so gay," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"And that's why I love you!"

Draco sighed with a faint smile. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter."

"Not you, that's for sure."


End file.
